


Being There For You

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ...sort of, Byleth and Claude are still figuring about their feelings for each other, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Needs a Hug, One Shot, This is my fic I get to decide on the pairings, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Day of Devotion has arrived. While everybody is enjoying the festivities, Byleth just feels lost and alone. Two of the most important people that were part of her life are gone. Now, she doesn't know where she goes from here.Luckily, Claude is by her side.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	Being There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of late, but Happy Valentine. Hope you guys enjoy reading this fic.

Time doesn’t stop for anybody. Those who are dead and gone will always remain in the past. While the living must march forward. Whether they like it or not. 

Which is kinda ironic for Byleth. Being able to turn back the hands of time itself. Which she used to save many lives; however, she can’t prevent certain events that were fated to happen. No matter how much she tried to change it. 

She couldn’t save her father, Jeralt, from being killed. And when she was sent to the dark void, Sothis sacrificed herself so she could escape. They’re gone and there’s nothing she can do about it. Besides accepting that they’re no longer with her anymore. 

It has been weeks since she and her students killed the people that were involved with her father’s death. Also gaining the goddess’s power which causes her appearance to change. Byleth is still not used to her new hair color being pale wintergreen than dark teal. Her eyes were also the same shade of green as her hair. If some were to look at her, they would’ve mistaken her being related to either Flayn or Rhea. 

So much is happening right now. It's hard to keep up with the changes. All she knows by the end of this moon, Rhea will take her and her class to the Holy Tomb. Where she will receive a “revelation” from the goddess. Byleth doesn’t know how that's going to work since the actual goddess, Sothis, no longer exists since she merged with her. She just has to wait and see what will happen. Who knows, maybe she might get a chance to see Sothis once more. 

Midway through Pegasus Moon. Byleth nearly forgot what today is until one of her students brought it up.

“Hey, Professor! What are you planning for today?” Hilda asked all cheerfully.

“Nothing,” Byleth simply replied.

“What, Nothing?” Hilda was very shocked by her response. “Not even spend time with us at the Day of Devotion festival?” 

“Oh...it’s today, huh?” She soon realized. To be honest, she completely forgot about it. Focusing more on her work than anything else.

If she remembers correctly. Day of Devotion is the day to celebrate love in all forms. From familia, platonic, to romantics. Which sometimes includes giving gifts to those they cherished the most. At least that is how her father has told her. 

Back when she was a mercenary, her father had a unique way to celebrate the Day of Devotion. He would give me a flower and a whole cake just for me. If they're close to a town, he would take her there and join their festivities. They would dance, win some prizes, and eat some more. But now, she can longer do that with her father anymore. 

“You can’t be serious!?” Hilda couldn’t get over what she said to her. “Oh professor, you kept yourself so busy these past weeks. You should take a break, and come to the festival that’s happening in town. Claude and the others will be there. I can help you find something nice to wear, too.” 

“Thank you, Hilda. But…” Byleth's voice grew faint.

“But?” Hilda repeated.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood for it.” The green-haired professor finally answered. “I’m sorry. You and the other can go without me. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with us!” Hilda kept on insisting. “Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

“I already told you I won’t be coming!” Byleth almost raised her voice at the pink-haired student. Which she didn’t mean to at all. “Thank you, Hilda. But still, I would rather be alone.” 

Hilda’s head dropped in defeat, “Okay, professor.”

With nothing else to say, Hilda walked away from her and went directly to Caspar. Who was waiting for her from where he stood. Immediately, Hilda hugs him as if she needs one right now. They talked for a bit, before going somewhere else together. 

Byleth sigh miserably and shook her head, as a surge of guilt built up in her chest. Wanting to clear her head, she decided to go for a stroll. As she passed by some students, Byleth witnessed some of them are being affections toward their significant other. 

Sitting on a bench by some rose bushes, Lysithea and Cyril were sharing a piece of chocolate cake. When Cyril took the first bite, he hummed in delight and told Lysithea how amazing it tasted. Which caused her to smile widely as she blushed furiously. Then she saw Dedue and Ashe exchanging potted plants, each blooming with flowers. One has violets, and the other has gladiolus. Which brought a smile to their faces. Knowing each other's favorite types of flowers they worked hard to grow. 

Soon, she came across more pairing after that. Surprisingly, she caught Felix leaving a gift by Annette’s room. Knocking at the door then running off before she came out. Annette was surprised when she found the gift. Especially once she opens it, and squeals happily that somebody got her a plush black cat with a blue-green tie around its neck. Felix remained hidden but got a chance to see her reaction. When she passed by the greenhouse, Byleth spotted Dimitri and Marianne embracing each other by the stairs. Nuzzling each other's faces until Marianne whispers something in his ear. Which made Dimitri smile and nodded at her. Then headed up the stairway while holding each other's hand. Probably to get some more privacy for themselves. 

Byleth then came to a stop. Finding herself at the edge of the pier, where she likes to fish. She gazed down at the water, as it reflected her face at her. Watching the ripples and light that distorted her reflection. Another sigh escaped from her mouth. She decided to sit down on the pier. Allowing her legs to dangle on the edge. Close to touching the water surface. 

Thinking through her thoughts, Byleth begins to wonder about herself. Her father is gone, his mercenary group is most likely going to be dispatched. Choosing to continue working with the church. And soon enough, the students will graduate then go back to their homes. While she’ll be left alone.

It scares her for some reason. Knowing their time together will come to an end. 

“Father, Sothis...I wish you were here.” She whispers sadly. 

“Hey, Byleth!” A voice called out to her.

She snapped out from her thoughts. Turning her head in a different direction to see who said her name. It wasn't long until she caught sight of a certain house leader that always appeared around her. 

“Claude?” Byleth looks at him in confusion, as he comes toward her.“What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same, Teach. I'm surprised you're not catching any fish. I heard that a rare rainbow fish is supposed to appear today.” Claude said to her. “Think there's room for me to sit with you.” He then asked. 

Part of her wants to tell him that wish to be alone. But knowing Claude, he probably won't take no as an answer. 

“Sure.” Byleth shrugged. 

Claude smiles brightly, as he sits down next to her. There was a brief silence between the two. While she continues to stare down at the water. 

“You know, your new hair color is growing on me. Though I’m still going to miss your original blue hair.” Claude made his attempt to speak with her.

“I missed it too, ” She nods, “Probably won't go back as it used to.” Her voice sounded off by the unknown emotions that threaten to resurface. 

The house leader can already tell something was wrong with her. There's no point hiding her feelings with him since he knows by simply glancing at her. 

“Teach, do you still...” Before he could finish speaking, Claude was interrupted. 

“That I missed my father? Yes, every single day.” She confessed to him. “We may have avenged him by hunting down his killer. However, my chest hurts when I think about it.” Bringing one of her hands to clenched the center of her chest. 

She doesn't know what is happening to her. Could this be another side effect when she gains Sothis’s power? She usually doesn't feel any strong emotions. But now, Byleth doesn't know how to handle them like she used to. 

“I thought I would be able to move on by now. But today, it's just another reminder he’s not here anymore.” Byleth does her best to hold back the tears that threaten to spill. 

Especially not in front of Claude. 

Claude places a hand on her shoulder, “Teach, you know it's okay to feel that way. Moving on from losing someone you love isn't easy.” He said. “I…You shouldn't push yourself like that.” 

“I know, ” She rubs her teary eyes with her arm. “But I need to get over it, sooner than later. I have to stay strong for others, right?”

“That’s-” Claude paused, and made a sudden realization on the spot. Though, Byleth doesn't know why. “On second thought, maybe it was wrong of me to say those things to you. Back when I wanted to read your father’s journal. I’m sorry about that, teach. I didn’t think through your emotions enough.” Claude admitted to his own mistakes he made back then.

Byleth remembers after her father’s death, Claude went up to her and saw her reading his journal. He did say something about how she needs to stay strong for everybody’s sake. Then ask her to let him borrow his journal, so he can study it for clues of her past.

“You don’t have to say sorry to me. I was fine letting you take the journal to figure out things that I didn’t understand.” She clarified some of the parts. “Though you should’ve picked a better time, Claude.” 

“Yeah, I should have waited a bit more on that.” He chuckled sheepishly. “Again, sorry about that.”

“It’s all forgiven.” She said to him before she went back to her somber state. Still holding back the wave of emotions that was about to wash over her. “Still… I don’t know what will happen to me. My only family is dead. And now, I’m so scared that I might end up alone-“ She was cut off when she felt some arms wrapped around her body.

Took her a second to realize it was Clause hugging her. It was strange, but yet, she felt comfortable that she didn’t want to push away. 

“You aren’t alone! I’m here, your friends are here!” Claude reminds her. 

“But you’ll be graduating soon, then go back to your territory.” She pointed out. 

“Then come with me to the Alliance!” Claude sounded rushed and desperate. “I swear that I'll find a way that my grandfather would accept you into our home.”

Her eyes slightly widened by his proclamation. “You would?”

Claude nodded reassuringly. She can see it in his verdant green eyes that he's being serious about this. Also, a noticeable blush blooming on his face. 

“Of course! There's no way I'm going to leave you behind. Nobody deserves to suffer alone, and that means you too.” Claude said to her.

A stray tear fell from the corner of her eye. And yet, she was able to smile just for him. Something about it reminds her how she first meant Claude, Dimitri, and Edelegard when they needed her and father's help. After saving them from a group of bandits, Edelgard and Dimitri already want her to join their respective territories for her skills. Claude, on the other hand, wants to get to know her first. If she could be trusted and formed a bond together. 

“So does that mean I was able to form deep and lasting friendships with you?” Byleth almost giggled when she used those words. 

Claude looked surprised at her. Maybe because she still remembered what said to her all those moons ago

“Um, yeah! We are friends!” Claude becomes more flustered by the seconds. “Definitely friends!”

She wiped off tears and sniffed. “Then I consider it, Claude.” She said to him. “Once I fulfilled the revelations. I’ll tell you my decision.” 

“I would gladly wait for you, my friend.” He nodded understanding. There was another brief pause between them. Claude looks contemplating his thoughts before he could speak again. “There one more thing that I like to ask you.”

“What is it?” Byleth wonders.

Claude stopped hugging. He reached for something from behind him. Pulling out a sunflower and holding it up to her.

“You don’t mind if I...stick by you all day?” Claude then asks as he rubs the side of his head, shyly and flustered at the same time. 

Byleth was now stunned by his gift. Thinking about it, she wasn't sure at first. But once she saw Claude’s face, his eyes reminded her of a fawn pleading look. Hoping that would give him an answer soon. How can she say no, when making that kind of face to her?

“I would love to.” She responded as she took the sunflower from his hand.

His grin grew brighter than the sun. She can sort of feel her face starting to grow warm. When he begins to stand back on his feet, Claude stretches his hand out to her.

“Let’s go, teach.” He said confidently.“I’m gonna make sure you’ll have a good time today.” He then made his signature wink at her.

Byleth only smiled and took his hand. Helping her to stand back on her feet. Not letting go of his hand, as he took to somewhere. All the while she holds the sunflower close to her chest.


End file.
